


Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bonding, Childhood, Cuddles, Everybody Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Godfather - Freeform, Harry has siblings, James and Lily are alive, Learning to Fly, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Toddler, Toddlers, Toy Broomstick, broomstick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments in Harry's childhood if Voldemort had never existed. Tags will be updated as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise?

Lily smiled as Harry reached out to touch her swollen stomach, running his fingers over her belly button and down to edge of her tummy.

“Your little brother's in there, Harry.”

Harry looked up at Lily, a grin on his tiny face, his green eyes wide.

“When's he gonna come out?”

“In a few days, hopefully. Then it'll be me and you and daddy and baby!”

A giggle escaped Harry's lips, making Lily grin. There was nothing quite like the laughter of a toddler, especially your own toddler. “What's he gonna be called?”

“We haven't decided yet. We like Charles – a bit like daddy's daddy's name, Charlus – and we like William. We'll have to see what he looks like!”

Harry snuggled contentedly into Lily's side, before looking up at her once more, his eyes wide. “What if baby's better than me?”

“Harry, no one could ever be better than you.” Lily tousled his hair, enjoying the feeling of soft, downy baby hair. If his father was anything to go by, soon Harry'd be growing out thick, glossy hair that stuck out in all directions. For now, Lily enjoyed the softness. “We'll love you and baby just as much as each other.”

“Promise?”

“Do you love Remus and Sirius as much as each other?”

A grin split Harry's face, and he nodded with vigour. “Yes!”

“We'll love you like that. You'll be different, but we'll love you lots anyway.”

Satisfied, Harry closed his eyes and leant in to his mother. As he slipped away into sleep, Lily looked closely at him, taking in every little detail. She didn't want to miss a thing.

 


	2. I'm Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns to hold onto his toy broomstick, and Sirius learns that bribery is the only way to bring a dramatic toddler back from the dead.

“Harry, come to me!”

Harry obliged, zooming towards Sirius on his toy broomstick, his face totally concentrated on the task. Sirius clapped, a grin on his face, making Harry giggle too and attempt to clap. Letting go of the toy broomstick was not the greatest of plans, however – within a second he rolled sideways and slipped off of the broom, too fast for Sirius to catch him. Although it wasn't a long fall, only about two feet, Harry still began to cry, tears dribbling down his cheeks as he wept.

“Hey, Harry, shh, don't cry!” Sirius gathered the tiny boy into his arms, holding him close as he cried. Harry nestled into Sirius' chest, tears still flowing freely. A tiny hand reached up and clamped around a strand of Sirius' long, black hair, pulling his face down towards him.

“Are you okay?”

Harry shook his head. “I'm dead!”

At that, Sirius had to work hard to stifle a laugh. He had certainly inherited his father's flair for the dramatics, even at three years old. Rubbing the boy's head, he pulled him back a little to sit on his lap.

“You're not dead, Harry.”

“I am! I'm dead! Dead dead dead!”

That time, Sirius couldn't help but laugh, bringing Harry in for another cuddle. If anything, he was more dramatic than James, though James had once claimed to be dead on the Quidditch pitch and had laid there for fifteen minutes before Professor McGonagall shot a subtle stinging hex at him, which got him on his feet and walking up to the Hospital Wing – the only thing wrong with him was a twisted wrist, nothing more.

“Do you want a biscuit, Harry?”

“Yes!”

“Only people who are alive can have biscuits, I'm afraid.” Sirius pretended to look sad, staring down into Harry's eyes. “If you're dead, you can't have a biscuit.”

“I'm alive! Gimmee a biscuit!”

Truly, he was more like his father than he'd ever know.

 

 


	3. Baby Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with magic, babies can be hard to cope with.

“Lily! When was it that Peter was coming to visit?”

Lily stared at her husband. “Have you heard of the condition 'baby brain', James?”

“Um...” James looked utterly thrown off – that response was not what he expected at all, to be honest.

“I can barely remember anything! I think it's on the calendar, though.”

Just by glancing at his wife, James could tell that something was wrong. Her usually calm green eyes were lit up with anger, and the bags underneath them were, well, much 'baggier' than usual.

“What's up, love?”

To his complete and utter surprise, Lily burst into tears. In an instant, he was beside her, holding her pale hand and resting a hand on her somewhat-deflated stomach.

“I am completely exhausted!” she sobbed, resting her head on James' shoulder and clutching at him with her free hand. “William is _so_ much harder work than Harry was, he's constantly screaming. I haven't slept in three months!”

She continued to sob out her grievances onto her husband's shoulder, and as he comforted her, neither noticed Harry toddle into the room, a look of concern on his face. They only noticed his presence when he crawled onto his mother's lap, hugging her with his tiny arms.

“Don't cry, mummy.”

Lily sniffed and opened her arms for Harry, who snuggled into her.

“I'm not crying, Harry, don't worry.”

“Mum, I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

Lily seemed to be brightening quickly – even as James watched, she stopped crying and instead cuddled Harry closer, holding on tightly. James smiled as he watched them. Lily was a natural mother. She just needed confidence in herself.

 

 


End file.
